You Just Don't Get It!
by MiMaron3
Summary: It's election time! Miyu's running for Student Council Secretary and after a bit of a whimsical bet with Kanata, the stakes are suddenly tripled!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

**Coolness Point Details:** So, Coolness points are basically my way of saying 'YOU'RE AWESOME' to people who I think deserve it. Basically it's the acknowledgements. :D

This Round's Winners

Khatzdaax3

Shenhui

Chocoangel

StoryBookDreams

Yukina Himuro

KARTHIKA

Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

* * *

You Just Don't Get It!

Miyu wasn't a morning person. The fact had been proven over years and years of testing and the results weren't improving much as she got older. At almost 17 years old, Miyu still couldn't manage to get up in time to get ready without rushing. That morning began no different. "KANATA!" The blonde yelled with her golden hair flowing behind her as she sprinted across the hallway. "Have you seen my school bag?" She poked her head into the dining room to see the brunet boy, fully dressed, calmly eating his breakfast.

"Nope. But then again, I don't really make it my responsibility to keep up with your stuff." Kanata took another bite of oatmeal and turned the page in the magazine he was reading, not once looking up at the voice that had come through the kitchen.

"OH!" Miyu felt her anger flare at the boy's statement. "YOU OLD MAN! I hope you rot!" She spat as she spun around on her heel to keep looking for her bag.

"Good morning to you too," Kanata chuckled as he finally put down the magazine and glanced at the school bag next to him. "She'll be a while, huh?"

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

"I can't believe him!" The blonde beauty was fuming as soon as she arrived at school. After about 20 minutes of searching, she had run into the dining room to ask Kanata one more time if he had seen her bag, finding him gone. That's when she found it. Right next to the spot that he had been sitting! He had said that he didn't know where it was! "I can't believe he purposely made me late for school! If he had just told me where it was, I wouldn't have wasted 20 minutes looking for it! I could have done my hair or something." Miyu picked up a piece of her limp blonde hair. She knew that she was whining, but she figured that after 5 years of being her best friends, Aya and Nanami were probably used to it.

"Maybe he's trying to teach you to be more responsible?" Nanami shrugged nonchalantly, obviously trying to quell her blond best friend's anger. "I mean, I hardly think that Kanata is trying to sabotage you."

"HE IS! He's trying to prove that I'm not responsible enough to be the Student Council Secretary!" Miyu fisted her hands next to her hips, looking as if she was going to punch the next person who was stupid enough to walk in front of her. Not that she was very intimidating, but everyone was pretty sure she could pack a mean punch if provoked.

"I think you prove that yourself on a pretty frequent basis." Aya looked at Miyu as smiled as innocently as she could.

"Hey! Who's side are you on, exactly!" Miyu suddenly stopped walking to look at her friend. She closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. "Aya, I really don't need that from you too. It's not like I have many people rooting for me in the first place." Suddenly, her back straightened and her hands dropped, a smile lit up her face.

"Miyu…" Kanata came strolling around the corner. He smiled at her conceitedly. "It's good to see that you got to school on time."

"Of course I did!" The blonde's fake cheerful façade faltered. She frowned and crossed her arms angrily. "I'm running for a position this year! I can't afford to be late!" Miyu glared at the laughing boy and let out a sigh as she placed the tips of her fingers against her forehead, exasperated. "What is so funny?"

It took Kanata a moment to regain his composure. The trio of females thought that he was a little exaggerated, but it wasn't often that you got to see Kanata Saionji make a complete and utter fool of himself. "You actually think you stand much of a chance against Yoru?" He pointed towards the conveniently placed poster of a black-haired boy with intelligent looking gray eyes. "You do realize that he would have been decent competition even for ME, if he had wanted the position. Why he chose Secretary is beyond me."

"I can beat him." Miyu let both her hands fall to her side, a serious gaze overtaking her usually laidback persona. "I have more motivation." She nodded her head slightly, almost as if she had to reassure herself that the boy had no chance. "Besides, I think I'm more than responsible enough to get a few votes."

"Yeah… FEW being the operative word here. I have a pretty good feeling that this boy is going to demolish you." As he spoke, his eyes gathered more and more of a maniacal gleam. A storm was brewing in the near perfect mind of Kanata Saionji. "As a matter of fact, I'm willing to bet that he's going to at least get 65% more votes than you." He crossed his arms, triumphantly, obviously proud of himself for coming up with something that he knew would provoke Miyu into doing something rash.

"Oh, really?" Miyu smiled as mischievously as the Cheshire Cat. "What are the stakes?"

"Miyu…" Aya voiced timidly.

Kanata ran his fingers through his messy brown hair for a moment as he thought. Miyu couldn't help but think that he really was unbelievable unattractive. Too bad his personality was so bad. Kanata raised three fingers on his left hand. "Three favors. Whatever the other person wants. It doesn't matter what, as long as they ask for it. And it can't be stupid things, like getting the groceries."

Miyu snapped her fingers jokingly. "Dang it. I was going to have you clean the bathroom." She retorted sarcastically, "Conditions? Do you want to change them? Because, the way I see it, you're at a bit of a disadvantage here. If I win the election, I win the bet. If I lose the election, I have a better than 50% chance of still winning the bet. I hate to say it, but you're chances don't look so hot." Miyu grinned empathetically and made a _tsk_ing sound with her mouth.

"Miyu!" Aya's voice was stronger.

"Alright, we'll make it a bit broader. If you win the election, then you win the bet. If you lose the election, you lose the bet. It'll be easier for your simple mind to remember. You lose one, you lose both." Kanata stuck his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal.

Miyu grabbed it firmly. "Done. Don't regret this later; there's no telling what I could make you do."

"Well, you just have me shaking in my boots. Best of luck to you, Miyu." Kanata gave her hand one final pump before releasing it and turning down the hallway that led to the Student Council Office.

"MIYU!" Aya yelled, as she grabbed the blondes arm and spun her around.

Miyu quickly threw her hands into defense position, guarding her face from the punch that she knew was coming. "I KNOW! I know, Aya. I didn't get caught up in the moment, I promise." Miyu looked at her friend with a sparkle in her eyes. "I just think that I may have a chance here. Think about it! If I win, then I could make one of his favors that he goes on a date with me! It would be killing two birds with one stone!" She began to rub her hands together, like an evil mastermind with a plan. Aya opened her mouth to interject, but then Miyu started again, "Of course, I wouldn't let him know that it was a date. I would just ask him to come run an errand with me or somethi-"

"You can't ask him to do stuff like that, it's against the conditions." Nanami finally chipped in. Miyu blinked at the sound of her voice, having almost forgotten that Nanami was there.

"Oh. Right." Her face fell for a moment, but as suddenly as it had fallen, it lit back up. "Well! I'll think of something!" She smiled energetically. "I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by!"

Aya jumped right in front of Miyu and held both her hands out in an attempt to get her to stop. "Wait! Wait! I need you to wait! Before you go off into your wonderfully happy fantasyland, I need you to consider the possibility that Kanata could win this. It's not like you're exactly top-notch material for the Student Council, you realize this, right?"

Miyu smiled quirkily and placed her hands on Aya's shoulders. "Yeah, I know. Didn't I just tell you that? I have a plan! It's not exactly foolproof, but it's good enough."

"Awesome! This is going to be fun! Whatever it is that you have planned, I want you to know that I'm definitely in." Nanami threw her hands into the air, obviously excited.

"Good, because I'm going to need all the help I can get." Miyu looked pleadingly over at Aya. "Aya? Please, please, please! PLUH-EASSSE!" She begged.

"Fine. But you owe me one, because I REALLY don't think this is going to end well." Aya shook her head slightly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really love you two!" Miyu gathered her best friends into a makeshift group hug and smiled widely. "This could be just crazy enough to work…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

The house was quiet when Kanata arrived. The near-silent hum of the washing machine replaced the usual cheerful clatter of Miyu attempting to cook something decent in the kitchen. He set his back on the ground in the living room and took a quick stroll around to assess the situation. No Miyu in the dining room. No Miyu in the kitchen. No Miyu in her bedroom. No Miyu in the bathroom. Kanata checked the shrine and the courtyard for any sign of her presence. He sighed and glumly dragged himself back to the living room, where he had a hundred and three things that needed to be done by the morning calling his name. He had been working for a good thirty minutes before he heard the front door open and close, a sure sign that he had been searching for naught. "Miyu?" He called experimentally. He chuckled to himself as he heard a crash, her klutziness knowing no bounds.

"Kanata?" The blonde quickly poked her head into the living room doorway, a bright smile adorning her gorgeous face. "What's up?"

Kanata blinked stupidly. She looked a mess, but was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. He desperately wanted to go over and touch her face. Kiss her lips. Play with her hair. He shook his troubling thoughts from his mind. "Umm… Welcome home." He said quietly as he turned back to the paperwork that he had been working on. He heard her walk towards him and felt her gaze on his hands.

"I'm home!" Miyu laughed as she quickly rubbed one of Kanata's shoulders reassuringly. Kanata could feel the tension of his day practically melt at the feel of her touch. With all the election preparations going on, he hadn't had much time to relax, but he hadn't even noticed how much stress had built up. His mind quickly jumped to the bet they had made earlier that day. He couldn't have her actually getting the position of Student Council Secretary and winning that bet. Plus, if Kanata actually thought about Miyu's social standing in school, it was already towers above the normal student; he couldn't have her value among men going up. He would have to come up with some kind of sneaky plan to make sure she lost. He had some plans for those 'favors'. After a few minutes of soaking in the goodness of her touch, Kanata leaned his head back over his work and started to try to concentrate. He felt Miyu's hand slip off his shoulder and heard her footfalls as she practically skipped her way to the kitchen. Kanata couldn't help but strain his ears to listen for the sounds of her clatter of mess making in the kitchen. Moments after she left, he heard the loud crash of Miyu dropping a pan and was instantly satisfied. Suddenly, all the words that had been utter gibberish before made sense to him. He started working a furious pace, not even stopping when the blonde beauty came in to deliver a cupful of Kanata's favorite tea and a pumpkin snack. After a few solid hours of work, he had finally finished everything. He vaguely thought, not for the first time, about just how vital Miyu was to his work ethic. It seemed like he couldn't get anything done without her being around, making her normal racket. Just as he had put the final form into his bag, Miyu walked past the door that lead from the living room to the kitchen holding some kind of casserole in her hands. The distinct smell of cheese wafted across the room.

"Kanata! Dinner~!" Miyu called. She quickly walked into the living room and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "I think you've earned a bit of a break." Miyu smiled earnestly and gestured to the size of his schoolbag. "I mean, only like ten minutes. It seems to me that there's probably quite a bit more there." She laughed and Kanata couldn't quite tell if she was joking or not.

"Actually, I'm finished for the night." Kanata felt the warmth of Miyu's hands on his arm instantly disappear. He floundered about for a moment; the sudden loss of the quiet comfort was disconcerting.

"You finished all that paperwork in two hours?" Miyu's mouth was pressed into a stern line, looking almost as if she were displeased by something. She turned her head to look at the table of food that she had made. "Oh."

"Is something wrong with that?" Kanata walked around her and sat at his usual seat at the square table. He was right about the cheese, wrong about the casserole. It looked as if Miyu had made her homemade macaroni and cheese, which Kanata considered to be one of her specialties. Especially since it was one of the only meals that she didn't still partially burn. Miyu blamed it on the oven, but Kanata had never personally had those problems when he cooked. He did have to admit though, she had gotten much better. All of her food was edible at this point. He smiled to himself as he got a large portion of the noodle-dish.

"No. Nothing." Miyu's smile returned and she made her way to the other side of the table. "Would you like another glass of the tea from earlier? I made an extra pot, since I wasn't sure how long you were going to be working." Miyu stood up at her chair and gestured toward the counter in the kitchen. Kanata noticed that she hadn't been kidding. Sitting on the counter next to another little pile of pumpkin snacks, there was an entire pot of what he assumed was his favorite flavor tea.

"Sure, that would be great." Kanata stood up to retrieve his glass from the living room and Miyu turned to grab the kettle. Miyu poured him a glass and the dinner began. Kanata took a bite of his macaroni. "Flavoring's a bit weird tonight, huh?"

Miyu stuck a bite into her mouth. "Nah, you're just being a perfectionist. It tastes just like it always does." She smiled as she took another bite. "Oh yeah, I made some pumpkin pie for later. It's in the oven so it stays warm." She took a swig of water. "I figured I would use it as a motivation for finishing all that paperwork, but it seems like all my hard work went to waste." The blonde sighed dramatically, making a scene out of putting the back of her hand to her forehead as if to prove that she was fatigued.

Kanata took a sip of his tea and smiled contently. He could vaguely make out the smell of the pumpkin pie between the subtle scent of cheese and the scent of his tea. Miyu had a special way of making the pie that she had perfected over all the years of knowing Kanata. At this point, Miyu's was one of the only pumpkin pies that Kanata could actually enjoy. He finished his macaroni quickly, so that he would be one step closer to getting to the pie. As he watched Miyu cut the pie, comforting yet beautiful, he had a thought. This is exactly what he needed every night; the perfect tea that only Miyu could make, a pumpkin pie that only Miyu could make, and a comfortable environment… that only Miyu could make. If he had that, Kanata couldn't think of anything else that could make him happier.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Alright girls, so far, the plan is working beautifully!" Miyu said as she pumped her fist in the air, a sign of her obvious excitement. "I'll be Student Council Secretary by the end of the week, just you wait!" She smiled widely at her two friends sitting patiently at the pair of desks in front of the blonde.

"It's not like it's a very complex plan. I mean, really Miyu? When you were explaining it to me earlier, I figured it was going to be much more difficult to put into action." Nanami shrugged her shoulders, looking as if she were a little disappointed that it was an easy plan.

Miyu patted her friends shoulder encouragingly. "Come on, Nanami! Don't you want me to live happily ever after!" She smiled brightly, making sure that Nanami realized how serious she was. This was a matter of true love for Miyu! There wasn't anything that was going to get in her way!

Nanami sighed loudly, "I do, I do…Sort of. I don't know! I was just hoping that this would be more fun or something." She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk down the hallways that were slathered with the faces of all the election candidates. She stopped in front of one with a brunet boy with chocolate eyes. "What do you see in him, anyway? I mean, as far as I can tell, you two aren't very nice to each other anyway."

"You only think that because you haven't seen them when they're at home." A pink-haired beauty suddenly appeared out of the door to the left of the trio. "They're almost sickening to watch." She stuck her tongue out as she waved to the girls. Miyu and Christine hadn't been in the same class since middle school, but they tried to remain friends by keeping in touch. Thankfully, Christine wasn't in love with Kanata anymore, so she could actually come over to the house without destroying anything.

Miyu smiled playfully, "Oh shut up. It's not like you have any right to talk!" She pointed to a blonde boy who was sitting on a desk just inside the classroom, white bird on his shoulder, rose in hand. "You and Nozomi are hard to be around for more than a few minutes! People have been known to ACTUALLY throw up!" Christine blushed drastically and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Hush! You're just jealous that I can publically be with him." Christine covered her mouth immediately after finishing her sentence. "I'm sorry Miyu! I didn't mean it like that, really I didn't!" Christine still didn't really think things through before she spoke, however.

"Oh, it's not you're fault. I know what you meant," Miyu smiled softly, comforting her friend my lightly pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't be accepted as his girlfriend right now, that's why I'm working so hard to get this position. If I get it, then I don't have to hide my feelings for him anymore. I could just tell him. But as for right now, I don't have the right to tell him. Right now, I'm not good enough. I will be soon though!" Miyu pushed her fist through the air into a victory pose. "I can definitely beat that stupid Yoru!"

"Right!" Christine and Nanami both stood tall and put their arms around Miyu, giving her a hug. Aya stayed close behind, her moral support still felt.

"So…What next, fearless leader!" Christine pulled away from the hug and put her hands on her hips, ready for action.

Miyu looked uncertain as she glanced around the hallway, looking for anything that would work. Not seeing anything she looked to Nanami for support. The tall auburn rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked at Christine pointedly. "Just tell her, you dolt. No one is going to laugh. It's not an embarrassing plan, nor is it crazy. Now, if you had one of us dressing up in a bunny suit or something, it would be a whole other story." She smiled widely, patting the blonde on the back as she tried to push the words from her mouth.

"Umm… Okay. So basically, the plan in a nutshell is to make me look responsible. Whenever you need something, I want you to come to me first and ask me. Then, when I tell you what to do, you can say something really loud about how helpful I am. I'm hoping that will get enough publicity on its own. If that doesn't work…" Miyu looked at the ground and turned a deep red before continuing. "If that doesn't work, then I have a few maid costumes. We're going to run a publicity stand in the morning. I don't know if it's exactly a good idea, but I figure it would be enough for now, right?"

"Yeah! I'll do my best to help the cause! I'm even going to make buttons or something for the stand!" Christine turned and opened the door, skipping back into the classroom.

"Hey! Don't just assume-…" Miyu reached for the girl as her figure disappeared behind the door. She sighed as she smiled and absent-mindedly twirled a piece of her long blonde hair. "This is going to be a long couple of weeks."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright… So this one started as a one-shot… I know, I know. I don't know what happened! It's just gotten longer and longer! Ugh. Anyways, this is going to be a three chapter story unless anything changes in my noggin or if I get really long winded. But I've got most of the second chapter done; I just decided that this chapter had gotten insanely long. I know I, personally, like chapters that are between 3,000 and 5,000 words. So I try to stay in that range.

Um, please be dears and review! That would make me insanely happy! I like to hear from you all.

Best wishes and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

**Coolness Point Details:** So, Coolness points are basically my way of saying 'YOU'RE AWESOME' to people who I think deserve it. Basically it's the acknowledgements. :D

This Round's Winners

Khatzdaax3

Miyu kouzuki

Littlemisshappytart

Chocoangel

Kanata Saionji

StoryBookDreams

Airashii Yuii

Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

* * *

You Just Don't Get It!

"I can't believe I'm doing this," a small voice wafted from behind a brick pillar towards the three girls sitting at the table.  
"Well, technically, I can't even say you're really doing anything productive." Nanami tossed behind her shoulder as she passed a flyer to a man that was ogling her breasts as he walked through the gate. In the commotion of a normal morning, Miyu was surprised that her friends hadn't started a riot. In between all the normal mayhem, today there was the added bonus this morning of Aya, Christine, Nanami, and herself all dressed up in maid costumes. The idea for getting more votes hadn't been successful, a recent poll marking her having 25% less votes than Yoru. So… Plan B had been activated.  
"This is SO embarrassing! I never planned on actually doing this!" Miyu banged her head softly against the pillar, hoping that she would fall in and never be seen again. Christine and Nanami glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. The things that they did for this girl.  
"Well, things turned out that you DO have to do this if you want to win," Christine walked over to the moping girl and tugged on her arm, attempting to get her to actually participate in the campaign effort. "Now come out from behind there and help pass out these pretty little flowers. You look the cutest in the dress anyway." Christine smiled as the blonde's grip on the column was released and she went flying into the center of the crowd.  
"Christine!" panicked, Miyu's eyes trained on the pink-haired girl, begging for an escape from the ever-increasing mob. The basket of flowers came flying through the crowd, landing perfectly in Miyu's arms.  
"You're right! I forgot to give those to you!" Miyu could see Christine's arm waving back and forth vaguely as she followed the sound of her voice. "Pass those out to the boys! Use you're 'cute' face that we've been practicing!" Suddenly, the arm was gone. Miyu looked up anxiously at the mass of people, most of whom were taller than her.  
"Umm…." Her eyes shifted to face-to-condescending-face, desperately searching for one that appeared friendly. They should have done this in the afternoon when everyone was leaving! No one was in a good enough mood for this in the morning! Giving up on finding an escape route, Miyu squeezed her eyes shut and thrust a flower out into the unknown. "PLEASE VOTE FOR MIYU KOUZUKI~!" Within seconds, the flower was missing from her grasp.  
"Definitely! Way to go, Miyu!" Opening one eye, the blonde surveyed the area. Everyone was smiling. They all looked like they were happy and having a good time. How had this looked that scary before? The cheers were giving her confidence, and her friends behind her screaming their praises made Miyu feel a little daring. Pulling a handful of the remaining buds, she threw them into the crowd waving as she did. Reaching into the basket for another blossom, Miyu smiled and stood a little straighter.  
"Vote for Miyu Kouzuki for Secretary!" A loud cheer could be heard from the front gate. Spinning around, Miyu ran from the crowd to settle next to the booth. Christine was standing on a crate, using a megaphone to ignite more enthusiasm. "KOUZUKI FOR SECRETARY~!" Nanami strained to get hold of a flower bud, eventually just taking the whole basket from the blonde.  
"Nanami… I ne-…" Miyu began to protest weakly against the abduction of her only job when she was silenced by her friend.  
"It's really no big deal. You've done enough for now. See how excited you got them, just by being you? You just stand there and smile. We'll take care of the yelling." Nanami gestured towards Christine with her thumb as she backed away from Miyu. "I'm better at this kind of thing anyway." Jumping onto a crate identical to Christine's, Nanami instantly claimed the attention of the audience. Miyu watched as her friend threw a clump of flowers into the air; they slowly drifted down, landing randomly in the hands of the passer-bys.

"Now maybe it's just me, but I don't really see how this is going to get you more votes for the election." The masculine voice was a sudden addition to the noise. Flinching slightly, Miyu looked over at the brunet who seemed to grinning. The sentiment didn't quite reach his eyes though, their cold gaze making the blonde feel as if she had just committed some sort of heinous crime. "Don't normal people usually try to make themselves look more responsible? This is just making you look like a bit of..." Kanata trailed off looking into the crowd of people before glancing back at her.

"Like a bit of a what?" Nanami had one knee propped up on the stand, her arms crossed. She looked mighty intimidating from where Miyu was standing. Holding in a laugh, Miyu chanced a look over at Kanata. He hadn't found it near as humorous as she had, obviously.

Miyu watched as Kanata's jaw clenched, a sign of his displeasure. "A bit like a whore. Selling yourself for votes." the entire area got quiet. It wasn't like he had said it very loud, but since the whole crowd had been focused on them in the first place, it didn't much for them to all hear what he had said. Miyu felt her face redden at the sudden attention and she quickly turned away from the boy. That was a little bit uncalled for. Sure, this was a very orthodox method, but this was more to just get her name out there than anything else. She had other plans for the actual credibility part. The blonde found a sudden fascination with her shoes as she bit her lip, trying to hold in the ill-timed tears that were forcing themselves against her blinking lids. The silence was nearly to the point of being deafening; no one had said anything yet. What was there to say? What could possibly make this situation any less awkward?

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the courtyard and it seemed as if everyone there jumped with shock. Turning to face the origin of the sound, Miyu joined the rest of the audience, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "Aya!" Kanata managed to grit through his clenched teeth. The cheek that Miyu assumed was slapped looked as if it was starting to swell. Aya took a step back from Kanata and in front Miyu, obviously blocking her from his view to the best of her ability. It was only then that Miyu finally felt the tears that had been pressing against the back of her eyes break free. Laughing as she pulled the petite girl back to her side, Miyu smiled at Kanata.

"Sorry about that... Ummm..." The blonde shifted her gaze away quickly when she saw the hard glare that Kanata had been wearing falter into something much softer. Looking at the ground awkwardly, she gestured toward the girls behind her. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary, alright? You guys can go ahead and get ready for school. I think we're pretty much done here." Giving Aya's arm a quick squeeze, she pushed past her, grabbed Kanata and rushed her way into the school building.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Press this onto your cheek. It's starting to swell." Miyu tossed a wet rag to Kanata before turning back to the first aid kit. Why was the nurse always gone when people needed her? "I wish she had one of those cold packs in here," Miyu glanced at the brunet. "This would be the opportune moment to use one." After a few more seconds of searching, Miyu sighed in resignation. She closed the distance between herself and Kanata while taking the rag from his hands. She looked at his cheek, assessing the damage. Wincing, she quickly replaced the rag and looked him in the eyes for the first time since she had brought him. "You really brought this on yourself, you know. I don't know what possessed you to say that in the middle of that crowd, but it was a stupid thing to do."

"I know. I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." Kanata hung his head slightly as he pressed on the cloth.

"Yes, you did." Miyu stood up and brushed off her dress. "I have never known you to say something you didn't mean." She looked at him sadly, knowing that this incident probably did more than hurt her election ratings. "I have to go change." Gesturing towards the door, she took a step backwards.

"Huh?" Kanata looked at her for a long while before what she said really sunk in. "Oh, right. Can't really go to school looking like that, can you?"

Miyu nodded and turned around. "I guess I'll see you in class. Make sure you rewet the rag in a few minutes to keep it cold."

Kanata watched her back as she walked farther and farther away from him. Right as her hand was reaching for the handle, he shot up. "Miyu!" As she spun back around to face him, Kanata suddenly couldn't remember why he had called her. Did he have a reason in the first place? Maybe it was just instinct that called her back? Whatever it was, the thought was long gone now. He stood there for a moment, just looking at her. She shook her head slightly as she smiled at him, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Looking at her face, her smile, Kanata remembered why he had called her back. "I really am sorry. It was totally out of line for me to say something like that." Tucking his hands safely into his pants pockets, he looked at the ground as he waited for a response.

Nothing.  
"Miyu…" Looking up, he saw that she was still there; it wasn't that she had left. He shouldn't have even considered that. That's what _he_ would have done. Miyu would never do something like that to someone. She was still there, and she was still looking at him. She was obviously waiting for him to say something, but Kanata didn't really know what else there was to say. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." She smiled brightly as she quickly opened the door and ran into the hallway. Kanata released a breath of relief. She looked better now. As long as he was on good terms with her, he could get back into the good graces of the rest of their friends. Personally, he didn't think having her friends hate him was a very good idea. Not when he was so close to being able to be with her. Plopping back into the chair, he leaned his head back, the damp cloth still on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he tried to reclaim the ability to think in his own head. "By the way-…" Kanata could have sworn that he jumped at least a foot into the air at the sound of the blonde's voice returning into the room. Eyes wide, he just looked at her as she fidgeted in the doorway. Returning her nervous emerald gaze to his face, she spoke quickly. "I'll be late tonight, so you're going to have to make dinner on your own. There's plenty of food, so I don't really care what you make. Just make sure you eat, alright?" By the time the sentence was over, all Kanata could see was the tip of her long blonde hair, following the rest of her out into the hallway. The brunet continued to stare dumbly into the space she had just left for a moment. That was weird, even for her. Standing, he walked to the door and looked down the empty hallway, searching for some sort of explanation for her behavior. Seeing nothing that provoked suspicion, he shuffled back into the infirmary and sat down on the empty chair. He was going to have to think of some sort of plan to make this work…

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Kanata walked into the entryway of his home and felt his shoulders relax. Today had been one of the most stressful days he'd had in a really long time. That little scene he had made this morning didn't make him a very popular person. "Miyu?" He called her as he stood, after taking off his shoes. He knew that she had left before him, so there was no way that she wasn't home already. Walking into the living room, he tossed his school bag onto the floor, "Miyu?" Glancing around the corner that led into the dining room/kitchen, he searched for some sort of sign that the blonde had arrived safely. Not seeing her, he quickly turned on his heel and made his way back out to the main hallway. Had her shoes been in the doorway? He couldn't remember seeing them, but he hadn't really checked. Taking three steps down the hallway, he stopped suddenly as he saw a small yellow Post-It on the wall where the housemates posted all their important memos. _'Don't forget that I'll be late. I stopped by to change before I left and made you some chicken and rice. It's in a container in the fridge. Heat it up when you get hungry. –Miyu' _

Pushing his hair up off his forehead, Kanata sighed and felt himself slump with the realization. She wasn't here. He didn't move for a second; he just listened to the silence that filled the house. "I wish something would clatter…" The brunet mumbled to himself as he drug himself back into the living room. He had too much work to do to mope and search for someone who obviously wasn't there. Giving the clock on the wall a quick glance, he noted the time and grabbed his bag. Maybe she would get back soon and he could eat with her.

Every twenty minutes, Kanata would glance at the clock. Where was she? It was almost 10 o'clock. Kanata's stomach growled loudly as he finally put his pencil down and slowly began rubbing his temples. In the 4 hours he had been working, he had only managed to get 2/3 of the work he needed to get down completed and he still hadn't eaten dinner. Placing his head on the table lightly, the brunet closed his chocolate colored eyes and sighed. "I wish for Miyu…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Trying to be as sneaky as she possibly could, Miyu slipped in the front door. The bags she was carrying crinkled loudly as she placed them on the ground and she cringed slightly. Flicking her emerald eyes upwards, she glanced at the clock. 10:52. Oh, Kanata was going to kill her. Tip-toeing through the hallway, she walked through the dark living room and into the abandoned kitchen that lay on the other side. Looking from side to side, her destination came into her view. The fridge. Continuing her stealth mission, she opened the door to the refrigerator, searching for some sort of sustenance.

"Awfully late evening, don't you think?" A male voice floated over the silence, making Miyu flinch with the sudden sound. Glancing over her shoulder, she blushed guiltily and pulled a container of food out of the fridge.

"I told you I was going to be late." She held up the tub, smiling. "I'm just going to get something to eat and go to bed. You don't have to stay with me." Miyu turned towards the cabinet and reached for a bowl that was on the shelf. She felt a chill run down her spine unexpectedly as soon as she had retrieved it. Feeling Kanata's chocolate eyes search her back, she refused to turn back and face him. The gaze was steady, and it was making Miyu's face turn a deep crimson. Miyu opened the container of food and turned on her heel to face the brunet male. "You didn't eat anything!" Glaring at him from beneath her bangs, she released a huff of air. "I specifically mentioned eating without me earlier." Grabbing her elbow with her left hand, she rested her forehead on her right hand, hoping that it would hide her blush.

"It wouldn't have tasted good at all." Miyu lifted her eyes to meet with the man's. Why did he seem so much closer to her than he had been? Turning back around, she grabbed another plate and placed it on the counter.

"No choice then. I guess I'll warm you up some too."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

After they had eaten, the two had gone their separate ways. Miyu stayed in the kitchen to clean up and Kanata went back to the living room to finish up the student council work. The thought of Miyu just being in the house helped his concentration exponentially. The last leg of the work went by in a flash. Standing up, he stretched his arms and walked back into the kitchen. Maybe he could help Miyu clean up. Giving the room a quick sweep, he didn't see any trace of the blonde female. Kanata let out a frustrated sigh. The dinner had been a little too quiet, and he still felt bad about what he had said that morning.

Kanata searched through the entire house and didn't find a single trace of Miyu. Except one last room. Standing in front of the wooden door, his fist held precariously in front of it, he knew that he needed to just knock. That would look much better than just standing out there all night. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head away and shut his eyes, letting his fist fly in the direction of the door. Until he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Kanata?" Miyu's bright eyes shined in the darkness of the hallway. Kanata's fist came to a hasty stop. Looking at her, all presence of brain function ceased inside Kanata's head. "Do you need something?" Kanata watched as her blonde hair bobbed gently as she came out of her room, shutting the door gently behind her. His mouth felt like it was full of cement and no words were coming out, even when he opened and closed it ineffectively.

"N-n-no!" Defensively jumping back away from the door and the female that was a lot closer than what had registered, Kanata threw his palms up, waving them wildly. "I was just making sure that you were done with everything you were doing!" Gesturing towards her, he noticed for the first time that she was holding a rather large plastic bag. Narrowing his eyes into an inquisitive look, he pointed towards it. "What's in there?"

Miyu quickly tossed the bag back into the room behind and smiled sheepishly at Kanata, making his pulse race for a few moments. "Just some stuff that I think I may need for tomorrow." Pushing some of the blonde hair that had fallen behind her ear nervously, she pulled up a notebook that Kanata had failed to notice before. Smiling her usual bright smile, she spoke quickly. "I was actually just coming to find you! Do you think you could help me with this math homework? I'm completely confused on a few of these problems."

Kanata felt a small smile pull on his lips as his heartbeat calmed drastically. Miyu would forever be Miyu. Sighing to release some of his pent-up tension, he rolled his eyes playfully back towards the living room as he sulked down the stairs. "Yeah, I guess. Just try to pick up a bit faster than usual, would ya?"

"Hey! It's not like I'm dumb or anything!" Miyu trailed after him and huffed playfully. Mumbling to herself as they walked down the hallway to the living room, Kanata stopped suddenly just outside the doorway.

"By the way, Miyu… I know I've already told you quite a few times, but I really am-"

"Don't finish it." Miyu passed him by and went to the low table in the living room where the two normally did their homework. "I've already forgiven you." Smiling one of her brightest smiles, she patted the seat next to her. "You were right, I really should think about how my behavior can jeopardize my reputation sometimes. Although the maid costumes were completely decent, they weren't a very good idea. I was just desperately trying to get my name out there." Looking down at the table, she clamped her hands together and placed them on top, picking at her fingers self-consciously. "I really want to win this election." Kanata listened as she released a deep breath and glanced up to meet his gaze. "It's very important to me." She smiled a small, fragile smile that made Kanata want to hug her tightly. Clamping his fists together, he fought with his own self-control. If she said it like that, he almost wanted to help her. He almost wanted to reconsider his position against her running. Almost. Running his hand through his hair, he plopped down next to her with a sigh.

"I can't really say that I'm hoping you'll win." Leaning back on his palms, he stretched his neck before looking down at the notebook on the table. Smiling at Miyu for a brief moment, he laughed at her down-trodden face as he flicked a piece of her hair away from her face. "Not with the bet we have going, anyway." Miyu's face perked up drastically at the mention of the wager that they had agreed upon. With her mischievous smile in place, she pushed her fists into the air, laughing the whole time.

"Well, now I really have to win, now don't I! I won't let you get away with beating me! I have plans for those 'favors'!" Her enthusiastic smile was contagious; soon Kanata was smiling wide at the stunning girl.

"Come on Miyu, let's get this homework done first, huh?"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

The next two weeks passed in a bit of a blur. For a long while, Miyu and Yoru had been competing head to head, the person in the lead flipping every couple of days. Miyu didn't really think the maid incident had even affected her numbers negatively. If anything, she had to think that it may have even helped her. Seeing her publicly help Kanata like that and diffuse a lot of anger must have helped show how diplomatic she was. Right? Right. That's what she had to keep telling herself. It wasn't because she made a fool of herself publicly. Nope, it was not.

Before long, it was Election Day and the entire school was buzzing with the sound of excited murmurs and whispers of who was voting for whom. It was a close race between the secretary candidates, Yoru putting up more of a fight than either Kanata or Miyu had expected. The other positions were pretty much set, since they were all carry-overs from the year before.

The ballots would be officially closed at exactly three o'clock that afternoon and Miyu was a wreck. She had worked so hard to be considered an option, but she knew that Kanata's attitude towards her at school the past couple of days couldn't have been very reassuring to the student body. She wanted to win SO badly. She wanted to be able to help Kanata at every turn; she wanted to be able to have an excuse to always be by his side. Besides, she was the only one who could make his tea just the way he liked it. And she was the only one who knew all his favorite stress foods! She HAD to get the position. If she got the position, she could prove to Kanata that she was someone who could stand by his side.

_**Ding! Ding!**_

The school bell marked the end of the school day. It was three o'clock. Ballots were closed. Miyu shut her eyes and clasped her hands together firmly. She wished and she hoped with all her might that she had gotten the position. She didn't know how long she sat in front of the door to Student Council Office, but it felt like forever. Finally, she had gathered enough courage. She quickly opened the door to the solemn room. Sitting in the center of the room was Kanata, sitting at the desk that clearly claimed his position. Obviously, that hadn't changed. The Vice-president, Noriko, and the Treasurer, Santa, stood on either side of him. Sitting in front of him, blatantly looking like an interrogation room were two chairs. Yoru was already sitting in one, so Miyu quickly took her place in the only available seat. She quickly wished she had spoken to Aya and Nanami before coming in here. She had known that it was going to be bad on her nerves, but the rest of the Student Council certainly wasn't making this situation any easier on any of them. Kanata cleared his voice, clearly asking for the attention of the room.

"We've taken the tally…The winner of the election is…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So you guys can all beat me up now, cuz I hate this chapter too. I feel awful saying it, but it was pretty much a means to an end for me, which is why I've taken so long to write it and put it on the site. I just want to get to the chapters after this! Cuz, I think I've decided I'm going to do one favor per chapter. So this might be a long one. Or it might not. I might try to put you all out of your misery and just give you the ending. I guess I could make it a poll. Maybe I will. You should probably check that out. :) But anyway, yes. This was one of my least favorite things to write. I got a terrible stroke of writers block, plus all the plots I came up with, I HATED! I don't even really like this one, cuz it makes Kanata seem mean. :( I don't know what to do about it. And I don't want to rewrite it again. So here it is. The next one will be better. Pinky Promise.

Anywho, you guys know the drill by this point! :) Get that little arrow-y thing down to the bottom of the screen and hit the review button! :D You'll make me really happy! :) And everyone likes a happy Mima! :D

Best Wishes and Happy Reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

**Coolness Point Details:** So, Coolness points are basically my way of saying 'YOU'RE AWESOME' to people who I think deserve it. Basically it's the acknowledgements. :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry that I've taken a year to get this uploaded. I really didn't notice it had been that long. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak; I've kinda gotten my mojo back. A very special shout-out to_** littlelostpuppy**_, I wouldn't have ever finished. So thank you.

You Just Don't Get It!

"MIYU~!" Aya came like a bullet from out of nowhere, jumping on Miyu with a full-force hug that forced them both to fall back the moment Miyu came out from the room. "Oh my goodness, I'm so excited! Did you win? Have you won?! Miyu, don't leave me in suspense here!" Speaking in her mile-a-minute voice that she used whenever she got excited, Aya hopped up off of Miyu, pulling her back up off the floor.

Miyu remained quiet as she looked down at herself and brushed the dirt off her uniform. Smiling at her best friend softly, she waited for her to finish her interrogation. After about a minute of standing there, Aya finally slowed.

"…Wait a second… Miyu, you did…. Win… didn't you?" Looking at her blonde friend pitifully, she waited for a reply. For about half a millisecond. "Oh sweetie!" Wrapping her arms around Miyu again, she patted her back reassuringly. "It'll be okay! We all figured something like this was going to happen, and we just want you to know… There will be other ways to get Kanata to notice you! I mean, you're pretty, you're smart, you're funny-…"

Miyu cut Aya off quickly before she could do anymore damage to her ego. "What do you mean, 'You all figured something like this was going to happen'? You mean that you guys were planning on me losing all this time?! While we were doing all this work?!" Pulling herself from Aya's embrace, she pouted and crossed her arms. "Of course I won."

Aya's smile expanded exponentially as she released Miyu, covering her mouth with her hands. "Are you serious?! You really won?! Oh, Miyu! This is amazing! This is fantastic!" Gazing at her friend lovingly, she took a few deep breaths and fluffed Miyu's long blonde hair in a rather maternal gesture. Her eyes were rimmed slightly with the sheen of tears and her voice was soft. "I'm so proud of you. You really did it. You're halfway there, aren't you?"

Miyu's face scrunched together as she finally let herself fall into the puddle of nerves that she had been in since she had walked into the Student Council office. Crying softly into her hands, she spoke quickly in the time between her whooping sobs. "Oh…. Aya! I-… I was just- just so…. SCARED!"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Miyu walked home in silence after crying on Aya's shoulder for what felt like forever.

Sighing, she looked down at her hands and smiled softly. Everything had worked out. Giggling happily, she stretched her arms out and looked at the sky. She had done it. She had really and truly done it. But now what? Running a hand through her long blonde hair, Miyu sighed as she continued the walk back to her house. She had never really expected to actually win. She knew that she wanted to support Kanata, but that was pretty much the extent to how much consideration she had given the position. And what was she going to do with her winnings from the bet? She had thought about it, of course, but she still hadn't come up with a really good idea with how to get him to go somewhere with her without making it seem like a chore. Wrapping her sweater around herself, she sighed. Maybe she could ask him to see a movie with her? But how would she make that seem like it wasn't a date?

She walked home in silence, her thoughts jumping around in her mind as she absent-mindedly read sign after sign, advertising miscellaneous food items. Finally, she caught her eyes lingering on one sign in particular. 'Pumpkin Pie Cookies, SALE'. Crossing the threshold to the store, she smiled again. Why did she care if he thought it was a date? Just by thinking about getting him snacks, she was happy. Heck, she just had to think about him and she was happy. And it wasn't like she was planning to never tell him about her feelings. She could go on a date if she wanted to. After purchasing the sweet snacks, she walked back to the house, smiling the entire way. A date it was.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Kanata was sitting at his desk, staring rather intently at the screen in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed even deeper for a nanosecond before he closed his eyes and released a long sigh. How could this have happened? He had known that the competition was getting rather close, but he never would have suspected that Miyu would actually win. Leaning forward in his chair, Kanata propped his head up on his open palms. All that planning, gone to squat. Her winning the election meant that she had also won the bet. Kanata really considered that to be the worst news. He had no clue what it was that she was planning for those favors, but there was no chance that any of them were going to be a pleasant experience for him. She'd probably just hoard them until she needed them, like when Aya's play season came around, or when her parents visited. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair. Who said that he needed those bets to let Miyu know how he felt? So what if he already had movie tickets and a trip to the amusement park planned? He could postpone the amusement park trip till everything had fallen into order and he was sure that Akira would go to the movies with him. She had mentioned wanting to see the film as well. Yeah, that's what he would do. Shooting Akira a text, he asked if she wanted to go with him on Sunday at noon.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Two sharp raps against the old wooden door broke Kanata from his thoughts. "Come in," His tone was sharp and firm; when he was sitting behind this desk, it was all business. Well, except for just then. He shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. The door opened slowly with a small creak, Kanata stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity before a blonde head of hair bobbed into his view.

"I brought tea." Miyu was blushing slightly as she walked in holding a tray full of tea snacks and what smelled like the brand of tea she made for him at home.

"Just set it there on the table." Pretending that he was busy, he typed quickly. There was no need for Miyu to know that it was just a search engine. And there was definitely no need for her to know that he was looking up date ideas. Miyu walked in quietly over to the table and set down her tray. Lingering near the door, Kanata watched as she fidgeted with her uniform nervously. Kanata waited a moment before sighing and turning towards her. "What's up?"

"Well, it's nothing really. I just wanted to know how you were doing." Miyu smiled at him brightly. If it was possible, Kanata was sure that she looked more beautiful today than she had ever looked before. Of course, he thought that every time he saw her, so he probably wasn't a good judge.

"I'm good. A little tired, but I'm doing well otherwise." Kanata watched as she walked across the room to sit in the chair across from his desk. He didn't mind talking to her, but he was a bit curious as to what she could have to say. They didn't normally talk to each other in the school building. She fidgeted uncomfortably again and her brows furrowed slightly. Kanata couldn't help but smile. "What's up with you?"

Miyu jumped slightly when she heard his voice, obviously having been ripped from her own thoughts this time. She smiled at him again, this time a little less bright and a little unsure. "Do you need some help with anything?" Gesturing towards the desk, she picked up a paper that had been haphazardly placed on the edge.

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head." Kanata leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have some budgeting stuff that I need to get to Santa by the end of the day and I have some paperwork that I need Noriko to sign, but other than that…" He shrugged slightly. "It's been a pretty slow day." Turning back to the computer, he typed more nonsensical words into the document he had up in an attempt to end the conversation. Glancing back at Miyu for a quick second, her green eyes made contact with his brown. "Why don't you go ahead and head home?" The blonde was silent for a moment as she looked down at her hands. She wrung them slightly before looking back up to him. Picking up a piece of paper that had most recently used as a coaster, she smiled brightly again. Kanata immediately recognized the gesture and smiled back at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're a lot less neat here than you are at home." Crumpling up the paper, she threw it softly into the trashcan. It landed with a near silent _plunk_ and Miyu turned her attention back to Kanata. "3 points. Beat that, Mr. President." Grabbing another piece of trash off his desk, she crumpled it into a ball again and handed it to the brunet.

"And if I make it?" Kanata took the ball and smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Raising her eyebrow slightly, Miyu smiled again. "Is that a wager proposition I'm hearing, Mr. President?"

"If I make it, you go home."

"If you don't, I get to reorganize your file cabinet."

Kanata winced and looked at the blonde. "Don't you think that's a little steep? I know exactly where everything is in there. There's a system! What if you mess everything up?" Putting the ball back on the desk top, he pushed himself away from the paper. "I don't think so, Ms. Secretary."

Sighing loudly, Miyu picked up the ball again. "That's fine. How about this? If you don't make it, you have to help me with my project on Sunday." She threw that paper ball at Kanata and crossed her arms. "It's still your choice, of course." Shrugging one shoulder, she glanced over at the trashcan. "But I'm sure you can make it. It's not that far."

"I'll do it. But only if I can change my winnings too."

"Fine, fine! Just throw the dang ball, Kanata!"

With a quick flick of his wrist, Kanata easily threw the paper ball into the trashcan. "There. Done." Turning back to his computer, the brunet smiled and started typing. "I win."

"Well, we knew you would." Miyu stood up from her chair and walked to the door. With her hand on the knob, she glanced back at Kanata from over her shoulder. "Do you still want me to go?"

"Yeah, I really think we should be fine for today. But that's not what I won in the bet. You're just going to go because I asked so nicely." Kanata smiled in good humor as he shut down the computer after finally e-mailing the budget form to Santa. He would have to apologize for that being so late later. Picking up some papers, the brunet patted them against the desk to get them straight before sticking them in a folder. He sighed to himself and glanced toward the clock. 4:30. He needed to hurry and get these to Noriko before she left.

"Kanata?"

"Oh right, you're going to let me help you on your project on Sunday." Miyu stopped in her tracks, one hand on the knob and spun quickly on her heel, a smile lighting her beautiful face.

"Do we have a promise on that, Kanata?" Her emerald eyes flashed as she stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"I promise." Kanata nodded deeply and stood up from behind his desk. Walking around to the chair on the other side, he rested his hand on the back and smiled at Miyu.

"Good." Miyu returned with a loud laugh and shut the door behind her as she left.

_**Vrrrrrrrt, vrrrrrrrt. **_

The brunet stood, staring at the door, for several seconds before slowly reaching into his pocket for his phone. He had forgotten. Shit. Well, maybe she would say she couldn't go. Opening the message, a sigh instantly pushed through his lips. Of course she was free. And she was 'super excited'. Kanata sat back down in his seat and frowned down at his phone. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't go now. That wouldn't be fair. Maybe he could do both? If he just told Akira that he needed to go back home right after the movie, he could still help Miyu. He hadn't made exact plans with Miyu yet. Perhaps he could make this work.

_**Vrrrrrrt, vrrrrrrt. **_

Kanata sighed again as he looked at the screen. Another one from Akira. On the one hand, it could be her telling him that she wanted to go home right after the movie because she had plans. On the other hand, it could easily be her saying that they're going to hang out for the rest of the day afterwards, which had happened before and could be very likely. Risky, risky. Well, he couldn't just ignore it. Opening the message, he put his head on his desk and took a deep breath. Of course it was the entire day. This was Akira. It's all or nothing with her. He was going to have to make a choice.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Miyu!" Aya waved her hand enthusiastically over her head, calling Miyu over to her seat in the cafeteria. "Come sit with us!" Miyu walked over to the full table quickly and sat down.

"So, who's your friend?" Miyu sat across from the blond boy and gestured towards him in an amiable manner. She had a feeling she had seen him before, but she couldn't quite place her finger on where exactly it was. Meeting his pale blue gaze, she smiled at him politely.

Aya looked up, a shocked expression on her face. "Miyu! This is the new transfer student, Seiya, remember?" She gave him a hardy pat on the back and beamed up at Miyu. "He's in our English class." Turning her attention back to her food, she left the two staring at each other in an awkward moment of unfamiliarity.

Coughing to hide the glimpse of a giggle, Miyu stretched out her hand and grinned at the boy. "Miyu Kouzuki. I guess we have English together."

The boy's eyes radiated a well hidden laughter as he reached out to grab her extended hand. "Seiya Yaboshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miyu." Releasing her hand, he smiled up at her briefly before returning his grip to his fork.

"What do you mean by finally?" Eventually picking up her own fork to take a bite of her packed lunch, she glanced up at Seiya only to find his eyes on her. She quickly averted her eyes. After that, she couldn't help but feel his eyes on her for what felt like forever until he finally cleared his throat gently.

"I'm your partner for the English project."

Miyu coughed loudly this time, the rice that she had just stuck in her mouth going down the wrong pipe entirely. "You're my what?" Looking him in the eye now, she frowned slightly. "I thought this was an independent project?" Her green eyes flicked over to Aya with a worried gleam scorching from their middle. Her friend shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, making it seem as if she had known all along. Glaring at Aya the best she could without letting Seiya know she was perturbed, Miyu asked in a light voice, "How did we end up as partners, exactly?"

"Well, I just transferred in and I haven't really met too many people nor am I exactly sure what's going on in the class, so the teacher told me to just pair up with you for the project this time around. Is that okay?" His blue eyes pierced her. They were still full of laughter, but they seemed to have a slight twinge of anger, right around the rim.

She waved her hand in front of her face, nervously making it a little too frantic to be completely confident, and smiled at him brightly. "Of course it's okay! I have plans for the weekend though, so do you mind if we do it sometime during the week instead?" Trying to look as innocent as possible, she stuck another forkful of rice into her mouth. Because what was more innocent than a girl with an appetite? Nothing, that's what. If she could eat, there were no guilty, nervous feelings there! Besides, it wasn't like she was completely lying. She had plans this weekend. He didn't need to know that her school work should be more important than these plans. She sucked some soda from her straw and looked back to Seiya. "What days do you have free?"

"Honestly, considering the fact that I haven't gotten much of a social life since I just moved in a week ago, I'm going to have to admit that I'm free whenever you need me to be free."

"Okay, cool. How about Tuesday? It's due on Friday, so that'll give us plenty of time to do touch-ups that we might or might not think of."

"Sounds good." The meal continued amiably, with Nanami coming to join the table slightly after Miyu and Aya filling them all in on the current screenplay she was working on. Apparently, this one was going to be about a baby alien that came to stay with two strangers who found it. Miyu thought it sounded extremely unrealistic, but she gave her feedback and helped her with lines just like she always had. She had to admit, she and Seiya seemed to at least be on the same wavelength on most of the things now. Maybe working with him wouldn't be so bad. She would just happen to have a rough draft ready whenever she met him on Tuesday, so it wouldn't even be a big to-do. Packing up her stuff, she smiled again. This was going to be a great weekend.

**Author's Note:** I have no excuses, I'm just really sorry. I'm going to attempt a comeback, so enjoy this chapter. I'll work on the next one this weekend too.

Please, please, please review! And if you feel like you have a good idea for something to happen or a good idea for a plotline in general, send me a message! I would love to write a request story for once. :D

Best Wishes and Happy Reading! :D


End file.
